


Reclaim

by orphan_account



Series: Lamp City [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexuality, Future Fic, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey turns around, and Ian's way closer than Mickey thinks. He smells good- Mickey has to stop himself from inhaling deeply and making it obvious he's enraptured by that scent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the song lyrics- much as I love Cam Meekin's music, there just aren't lyrics that fit where this story has gone, really. I still highly recommend you listen to his music, especially "Lamp City" which has inspired so much of this series. 
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the feedback! It is so, so appreciated and is the only reason I continue this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are highly appreciated!

Mickey is walking down the sidewalk, and it's a strange feeling; just three years ago he'd been running down the street, fast as he's ever run, just because of Ian. All for Ian.

And now here he was, walking down the street. Just because of Ian. All for Ian.

The Gallagher household. Painfully familiar. So many good times, so many bad times. This would be the first time stepping on that pathway he got his life ruined on. 

As he gets closer he can see someone is sitting on the porch; it's dark out and he can only see the shadow, outlined by the porch light. As he gets closer, he can see its Carl; and he's taken aback by how much older the kid looks.

"Well shit, it's Mickey Milkovich." Carl says as Mickey walks up to the porch. Carl stands up and opens up his arms; Mickey smiles widely and hugs him.

"Shit, you've grown up. There's years really changed you up, man." Mickey had always liked Carl; he could be a dope sometimes (most of the time,) but he was a smart kid. "How've you been?"

"Good, man. It's pretty strange to be on the good side of everyone but it's not a bad way to live." He says with a smile.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely," Mickey agrees. "You got yourself a girl?"

"Uh, sort of, I guess?" Carl says oddly. Mickey shoots him a questioning glance. "His name's Darren." Mickey nods in understanding. "Speaking of guy on guy action, Ian's been pacing around all damn day. He's been getting crazier and crazier these last three days, like nothing I've ever seen before. He really wants to show you he's different." 

Mickey feels a great swell in his chest. This reconciliation had been better than he could've dreamed.

"He's in the kitchen, pacing of course. Feel free to calm him." Carl laughs. A red car pulls up at the curb, and the passenger window rolls down.

"Damn Carl Gallagher, you look fine as fuck! Need a ride cutie?" Yells the driver, whom Mickey assumes is Darren; he looks at Carl with an amused expression on his face and Carl shrugs. 

"I'll see ya around Mickey," Carl says with a smile and a pat on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey waves as they depart, then turns to look at the porch. He takes a deep breath, and climbs up the stairs and enters the door.

The house looks almost the same as he remembers it; a few differences, somehow they'd managed to get a PS4, but it's still unmistakably Gallagher. Endearingly Gallagher.

Mickey walks into the kitchen, a smile growing on his face when he sees Ian sitting at the kitchen table, fingers drumming impatiently on the wooden table.

"Damn Gallagher," Mickey says simply at the loud tap-tap-tap.

Ian jumps up suddenly, stumbles slightly and only steadies with the aid of the back of the chair.

"Mick! Mickey. Hey. You're here. That's good. I'm really happy your here. And you look good, oh wow do you look good- um, I'm talking too much, aren't I?" 

Mickey's got this wide smile on his face. Ian's just as nervous as he is. Maybe a little bit more. 

"Nah, Gallagher. You're fine. You look good too." Ian releases a deep breath and smiles.

"You ready to go?" Ian asks, and Mickey nods. Ian had wanted them to be "super fancy" tonight; he had drummed up enough money to make a reservation at some nice little Italian restaurant. Mickey wasn't complaining.

As they walk down the stairs of the front porch and they're halfway to the gate, Ian speaks up suddenly.

"Mick, wait for a sec." 

Mickey turns around, and Ian's way closer than Mickey thinks. He smells good- Mickey has to stop himself from inhaling deeply and making it obvious. 

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Mickey gets a little bit concerned, because Ian looks like he's thinking deeply.

"Can I.... Can I kiss you?" Ian asks. He looks around at the fenced in area. "This is where it happened. I want to reclaim this place, you know? A different memory should replace that one."

Mickey nods.

For the first time in three long years, Mickey and Ian kiss.


End file.
